Girls Girls Boys
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom, ou même des traits de son visage. Tout ce qui lui restait à son réveil était la certitude que la personne qui l'avait embrassée la veille était plus grande que lui, et qu'il – oui, il – avait des cheveux clairs." ou Hinata regrette d'avoir autant bu, il n'y a pas forcément que des cons au BDE, et Nanami pourrait travailler pour la CIA.


Meh ceci est ma contribution au KomaHina, ma vie, mon sang.

Cet OS est un Univers Alternatif Université/No Despair. Komaeda a 20 ans et Hinata en a 18. Il est 1h27 et je suis dead alors cette note d'auteur va s'achever ici, bonne lecture 8D

ANYWAY THANKS ELLIADA POUR LA LECTURE ET TON AVIS, GOD BLESS YOU.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, BDE est un sigle pour Bureau des Etudiants/Eleves, ce qui, dans ma fac, correspond à une association qui organise des soirées 8)

Sinon, je suis amoureuse de Nanami Chiaki, voilà je l'ai dit. (Elle aurait pu être plus IC dans cet OS mais je ne regrette rien lol)

 **Disclaimer : Danganronpa appartient à Spike.**

* * *

On avait souvent conseillé à Hajime Hinata de ne pas abuser de l'alcool – Nanami, la plupart du temps, Souda, alors que lui-même ne suivait pas ce conseil, et même Sonia, la fois où il avait frappé à sa porte à 4 heures du matin en pensant qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hajime était un étudiant comme les autres – et par conséquent, il suffisait de prononcer le mot « fête » en sa présence pour lui faire oublier qu'il lui restait à peine cinquante euros pour finir le mois.

La plupart du temps, c'était Souda qui l'entraînait dans ce genre de combines. Des soirées dans des appartements différents, mais souvent avec les mêmes personnes, où quelqu'un beuglait généralement vers une heure du matin « hé, on va en boîte ? » ce à quoi tout le monde répondait par un enthousiaste « ouééé »

Ce soir là, en revanche, Hinata n'était pas allé en boîte. Oh, il aurait pu, bien qu'il ne dansât pas mieux qu'un autre, il lui suffisait de boire deux ou trois verres pour oublier totalement de s'intéresser à ce que les gens autour de lui pouvaient bien penser.

Alors oui, depuis le début de sa première année à l'université Kibougamine, Hajime avait fait l'expérience de la plupart des situations auxquelles un étudiant était confronté en soirée.

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à la première fois où il avait embrassé un garçon, a moitié ivre mort mais pourtant bien conscient que c'était mille fois plus agréable qu'avec toutes les filles avec qui il en avait fait l'expérience jusque là.

Il n'avait que quelques vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé avant ce moment précis de la soirée. Il se revoyait faire une partie de just dance endiablée avec Ibuki – qu'il avait perdue, sans surprise – boire quatre (ou était-ce cinq ?) verres de vodka-coca en hochant la tête sur la musique plus que douteuse diffusée par les haut-parleurs.

Il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom, ou même des traits de son visage. Tout ce qui lui restait à son réveil était la certitude que la personne qui l'avait embrassée la veille était plus grande que lui, et qu'il – oui, _il_ – avait des cheveux clairs et des lèvres incroyablement douces pour un garçon.

Hinata se souvenait seulement que Souda l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre alors qu'il titubait littéralement comme un drogué.

Nanami avait à peine levé les yeux de son ordinateur lorsqu'il s'était affalé sur son lit. Il n'y avait décidément que sa camarade de chambre pour refuser de venir en soirée, mais se coucher plus tard que lui.

À son réveil, Hinata avait grommelé quelque chose d'incohérent à propos de ne jamais plus toucher à un verre d'alcool, ce à quoi Nanami avait répondu « _C'est ça_ » avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

Hinata remerciait le ciel tous les jours pour l'existence de Nanami.

Il n'était pas censé être dans sa chambre au début de l'année, l'université n'ayant pas pour habitude de faire cohabiter une fille et un garçon dans les dortoirs. Cependant, Nanami était auparavant avec la seconde année la plus bruyante de toute la promotion, à savoir, Mioda Ibuki.

Elle lui avait raconté que cette dernière chantait même dans son sommeil. Un véritable enfer.

Hinata était pour sa part avec Kazuichi Souda. Il s'entendait très bien avec ce dernier, qui était un contraste plutôt adapté à la personnalité plutôt calme d'Hinata. Ceci dit, s'il n'était pas aussi bruyant qu'Ibuki, il n'en était pas loin. Quel genre de taré se mettait à bricoler en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Autant dire que lorsqu'Ibuki et lui s'étaient tournés autour, deux mois à peine après le début de l'année, Hinata avait immédiatement accepté le plan de Nanami pour les caser dans la même chambre et par conséquent, avoir la paix de leur côté.

\- Alors, lui lança Nanami. Cette soirée ?

\- Mm. marmonna Hinata. C'était sympa, je crois. Je me souviens pas de grand-chose.

Nanami termina sa gorgée de café et posa sa tasse sur la table de leur minuscule cuisine.

\- Visiblement, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un.

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Nanami désigna son cou.

\- Va te regarder dans le miroir, joli-cœur.

Là, Hinata était carrément inquiet. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et contempla d'un air ahuri la marque pourpre qui s'étalait à la base de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu, soupira-t-il.

\- Je t'offrirai une tasse avec cette phrase, un jour. lui proposa Nanami. Tu pourras boire ton aspirine dedans tous les vendredis matins.

\- Je sais même qui j'ai embrassé. se lamenta Hinata en s'écroulant sur son lit.

\- Fille ou garçon ? lui demanda Nanami.

Hinata poussa un soupir. Pourquoi se donnait-il même la peine de se demander si oui où non, il était bi ? Visiblement, il ne dupait personne.

\- Garçon. répondit-il. Des cheveux clairs, je crois. Aucune autre information.

\- C'est pas grand-chose, soupira Nanami. Mais je peux lancer une recherche à partir de l'évènement Facebook de la soirée d'hier.

\- T'es la meilleure, Nanami.

Cette dernière sourit derrière son écran.

\- Tu m'inviteras au Colombus Café pour me témoigner ta gratitude.

Hinata se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

\- On y va même dans dix minutes si tu veux, je meurs de faim.

\- Pense à ton compte en banque, Hinata.

\- J'ai pas été en boîte hier, donc…

\- À moi le cheese-cake à la myrtille.

Hinata réprima un sourire.

Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement assis à leur place favorite dans le café, Nanami se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Hinata s'affala paresseusement dans son fauteuil en mordant dans son muffin.

\- Donc, cheveux clairs. Rien d'autre ?

\- Il était grand, je crois. répondit Hinata.

Nanami poussa un soupir.

\- Il y avait au moins dix blonds à cette soirée, sans compter ceux qui sont venus sans répondre à l'évènement.

\- Donne-moi des noms. proposa Hinata en regardant le plafond.

Nanami eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Togami Byakuya ?

Hinata en cracha presque son muffin.

\- _Nanami._

\- Quoi ? se défendit-elle. C'était le premier sur la liste. Il est blond. Et grand. Et –

\- Hétéro. Et quasiment marié à cette psychopathe de Fukawa.

\- Certes, admit Nanami.

Après avoir écumé des noms tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, Hinata se rendit à l'évidence : il y avait peu de chances qu'il recroise le garçon qui l'avait embrassé.

\- De toute façon même si je le retrouvais, je ne vois même pas ce que je pourrai bien lui dire.

\- Selon sa tête, t'aurais pu soit t'enfuir en courant, soit lui proposer un café.

\- J'aime ta simplicité, Nanami. ricana Hinata.

Nanami savait beaucoup de choses sur des sujets divers et variés, mais c'était la dernière personne à qui Hinata aurait demandé des conseils en matière de relations amoureuses. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit déjà sortie avec qui que ce soit, où même que ça l'intéresse. Lorsque la plupart des étudiants se complaisaient dans l'alcool tous les jeudis soirs, elle préférait la compagnie de ses jeux vidéos et de ses nombreux amis d'internet. Hinata l'avait déjà entendue rire à trois heures du matin alors qu'elle tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur.

Il ne la jugeait absolument pas pour ses préférences et son manque de tact lorsqu'il était question d'interagir avec les autres. Elle était très bien comme elle était.

Toujours était-il qu'en sortant du café ce matin-là, il avait quasiment abandonné tout espoir de faire lumière sur cette affaire. Il était bien content que le sweat-shirt qu'il portait en permanence couvre assez la base de son cou pour éviter des questions embarrassantes.

Comme l'avait prévu Nanami, cet évènement ne l'empêcha pas de se rendre à la soirée suivante.

Cependant, il s'abstint en effet de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool et partit à la recherche de son mystérieux partenaire de la semaine précédente. Aucun des visages qu'il croisait ne lui correspondait. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il le reconnaîtrait en le voyant.

Il hésitait à moitié à aller se servir un verre pour se consoler lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine siffler :

\- Dégage, pétasse.

Hinata soupira. Les pestes étaient encore de sortie, visiblement. Il était à peu près sûr que cette voix était celle de Junko Enoshima, la présidente du Bureau des Élèves. Comment une fille comme elle avait pu être élue à la tête d'une association censée aider les étudiants à se sentir mieux restait un mystère total aux yeux d'Hinata. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aider qui que ce soit, et tout le monde savait bien que sans les calculs précis de Togami, le trésorier, le BDE aurait déjà coulé depuis longtemps.

\- Enfin, Junko-chan, la réprimanda gentiment une voix. Tu aurais pu être plus gentille…

Cette voix. Hinata connaissait cette voix.

Il fit volte-face et reconnut immédiatement Nagito Komaeda.

Ça n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu embrasser _Nagito Komaeda_ et ne pas s'en souvenir. Plus impossible encore : Komaeda n'aurait jamais choisi quelqu'un comme lui.

Comme Junko, il était en troisième année et par conséquent âgé de deux ans de plus qu'Hinata. S'il était moins exubérant que Junko, il était tout aussi populaire et Hinata était à peu près sûr qu'il avait un fan-club entier parmi les filles de première et seconde année.

Impossible que ce soit lui. Impossible. Et pourtant, plus il le regardait, moins il parvenait à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des boucles blanches qui flottaient à chaque mouvement de son visage, et même le bracelet fluo à son poignet droit…

\- Hinata-kun, sourit Komaeda en se retournant vers lui.

C'était lui. C'était forcément lui.

Hinata était loin d'être assez populaire pour que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement ait entendu parler de lui.

Au fur et à mesure, quelques bribes de la dernière soirée lui revenaient. Son sourire, premièrement, qui l'avait littéralement fait douter – à juste titre – de son hétérosexualité. Et surtout, surtout, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Ici et maintenant, au milieu de ce couloir aux lumières violettes.

Hinata considéra la possibilité de s'enfuir immédiatement et d'éviter Komaeda le reste des quatre ans qu'il lui restait à passer dans cette université. Ce dernier n'avait sûrement rien de bien spécial à lui dire, et la dernière chose dont Hinata avait envie était de se faire humilier par Junko Enoshima.

Pourtant, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais adressé la parole, Hinata imaginait difficilement Komaeda étant quelqu'un de mesquin. Lorsque le BDE faisait des annonces dans leur amphithéâtre, il ne prenait quasiment jamais la parole – la plupart du temps, Junko monopolisait le micro, et quand ce n'était pas elle, c'était Ishimaru, son vice-président –, mais c'était de loin la personne la plus souriante de leur groupe.

Hinata s'était surpris plus d'une fois à l'observer. Au milieu des personnalités extravagantes des membres du BDE, il aurait pourtant dû passer inaperçu. Après tout, ça n'était jamais qu'un garçon mince et presque aussi grand que Togami – ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi. Mais _quelque chose_ chez lui avait interpellé Hinata depuis le début. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement l'air trop gentil pour quelqu'un d'aussi populaire.

Ce fut sans doute le mince espoir de ne pas s'être trompé sur son compte qui décida Hinata à s'avancer vers lui.

\- Euh, salut, Komaeda-san.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

\- Allons, je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de telles formalités entre nous.

Junko se tourna à son tour vers Hajime et ce dernier sentit son dos se raidir. Elle portait une combinaison rose pâle aussi courte que décolletée et Hinata songea que le fait que _Junko Enoshima_ ne lui fasse pas le moindre effet comparé à Komaeda aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille un peu plus tôt.

Junko le pointa de son index pointu et verni de rouge.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- _Junko-chan_ , répéta Komaeda. C'est Hajime Hinata, il est en première année.

La présidente du bureau des étudiants le jaugea d'un air ennuyé d'avance. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu connais des premières années toi, maintenant ? ricana-t-elle. Enfin peu importe, je vais me chercher à boire.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque Junko s'éloigna dans un claquement de talons aiguilles.

\- Je sais qu'elle peut paraître un peu intimidante, mais elle n'a pas au mauvais fond. sourit Komaeda.

Ce dernier regardait Hinata avec un sourire, son verre à la main.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Hajime.

\- Alors, euh –

Komaeda semblait attendre qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

\- Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je t'adresse la parole après la semaine dernière, non ? devina-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Hinata. Je sais même plus ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tu te souviens de rien ? s'étonna Komaeda.

Hinata regardait ses pieds.

\- Juste qu'on s'est…embrassés. Et encore, je me suis souvenu que c'était toi qu'en te voyant ce soir.

Hinata ne se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu le vexer qu'une fois qu'il eut terminé sa phrase. Mais Komaeda ne semblait pas mécontent. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- Je peux pas t'en vouloir, ça m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de me réveiller sans aucun souvenir de la veille…Ah, les soirées Kibougamine…

Hajime hocha la tête. Il avait appris cette leçon dès la soirée d'intégration, où il avait lamentablement fini ivre mort avec Souda après une mauvaise cuite à la vodka-orange – un mélange qu'il était incapable de boire depuis tant l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur.

Les yeux de Komaeda descendirent jusqu'à son cou, et il eut un sourire avant de tendre la main pour vérifier que la marque qu'il avait laissée était toujours là. La couleur s'était estompée, mais ça n'empêchait pas Hinata de rougir à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dans le miroir le matin.

\- Donc… tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? lui proposa Komaeda avec un sourire.

Hinata cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis le début de la soirée pour le bien de son enquête. Il était donc impossible qu'il soit en train de rêver.

Est-ce qu'il avait envie de recommencer ? Bien entendu. Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Probablement.

Hinata ne savait rien de lui – et il savait très bien qu'il devait se méfier des gens du Bureau des Élèves. Même s'il avait eu l'intention de se servir de lui, il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à lui reparler.

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'Hinata cherchait désespérément une excuse pour dire oui ? Il était bien trop tard pour nier l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Hinata aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer ce qui l'attirait tant chez lui, d'ailleurs. Sérieusement, Komaeda portait toujours des t-shirts blancs avec des dessins compliqués – sans parler de la couleur de ses cheveux – et pour une raison obscure, sa dégaine de geek ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Hinata était complètement foutu.

De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Et peu importe à quel point il était mal à l'aise, il refusait de passer à côté d'une occasion d'embrasser – à nouveau - Nagito Komaeda.

\- Ouais. s'entendit-il répondre.

Lorsque Komaeda se pencha vers lui, Hinata se demanda très sérieusement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Le nombre de garçons que Komaeda aurait pu embrasser à sa place était conséquent. Alors pourquoi jetait-il son dévolu sur lui, un première année sans le moindre talent particulier et dont personne n'avait entendu parler ?

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher de Komaeda pour approfondir leur baiser. Il se souvint brusquement de détails qui lui avaient échappé. Il se revit dans cet autre appartement, plaqué contre un mur différent avec les lèvres de Komaeda qui mordillaient paresseusement son cou.

Komaeda lissa le col du sweat-shirt d'Hinata entre ses doigts, son front contre le sien.

\- Dis-moi, Hinata-kun, l'autre soir, c'était la première fois que tu embrassais un garçon ?

\- Ça se voyait tant que ça ? soupira Hinata.

Komaeda eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Ça me va très bien.

Sur ces mots, il attira à nouveau Hinata contre lui en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Ce dernier s'autorisa à laisser courir ses doigts sur le cou de Komaeda alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

Il n'y avait plus le moindre doute à avoir. Rien de ce qu'il avait bien pu connaître jusqu'à là n'était comparable à cette sensation de fondre complètement contre lui,

Hinata ne savait même pas si des gens les regardaient il s'en moquait complètement. Rien n'était plus important à ce moment-là que d'embrasser Komaeda, et il était hors de question que ce soit la dernière fois.

\- Euh, tu veux que –

Hinata se sentit plus stupide que jamais, à s'emmêler dans ses propres mots parce qu'il était trop mal à l'aise pour formuler clairement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Komaeda ricana et caressa sa joue.

\- Hm, on pourrait peut être commencer par aller boire un verre ? Ailleurs qu'au milieu de ces gens, j'entends.

Hinata sentit qu'il allait défaillir à tout moment. Est-ce que Nagito Komaeda venait de lui proposer un rencard ? Nanami n'allait jamais le croire.

\- Ouais, parvint-il à articuler. Ça me plairait.

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
